Ambitious Gamble
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki had many ways of getting guests onto the Bucky Show. Ryo/Fubuki/Edo.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set post-GX by a few years, presumes Fubuki went on to create the Bucky Show.

---

What ran through both of their heads, though they didn't know that the other was here at this point in time, was probably something along the lines of 'why did I agree to do this?' and other vague statements of this sort.

They didn't feel that they owed it to him, and it wasn't as if his charms worked on either of them. Was it some sort of deep ground in worry that he might blackmail them? That seemed closer to the mark. Behind that charming smile and nice-guy personality was someone who was quite cunning.

So why, they both asked themselves as they walked in through different doors, is ihe/i here?

Ryo and Edo stared across the waiting room at each other with mild distain. They had been drawn together by circumstances in the past, but what sort of circumstance would involve being on the set of the Bucky Show?

That answer might soon become clear as the host of the show himself came walking cheerfully over after waving himself off set. Fubuki smiled at each of them with the sort of grin that suggests the person giving it has no idea what they've done wrong. Both the other two returned it with a look of great dislike.

"Why is he here?" Edo asked first, because between someone else talking and Ryo talking it was almost always the other person who started the conversation, "I thought that you invited me here to be the guest on your show?"

"I did," said Fubuki, who apparently wasn't seeing the problem.

"You told me I was scheduled for tonight," Ryo added in, feeling as if his time had been wasted. And that was a dangerous feeling in regards to the person who was wasting his time.

"You are," agreed Fubuki cheerfully.

Worried about what the answer was going to be, Edo ploughed on, "So which one of us is your guest?"

"Both of you are," answered Fubuki, beaming from one to the other.

The feeling of ice that ran through the room could have made Mobius the Frost Monarch want a warmer jacket.

After what felt like far too long but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Ryo stated, "That's rather ambitious of you."

"Well, you two had quite a major run-in in the arena a few years back, it seemed that now the dust has settled it'd be a good idea to get your opinions on what happened and what you've been doing since then," Fubuki said.

"Fubuki… on the list of ideas that would be considered bad you have just scored top place," Ryo told him in annoyance.

"Come on guys, it's been introduced now and people want to see you two. And we've only got a few more minutes until the end of the commercial break," pleaded Fubuki.

At this point Edo decided he owed Fubuki nothing and turned to leave. Even Ryo, who gave Fubuki some allowances because of their friendship, was considering doing the same.

"Sorry, but you can't just drop this sort of thing one someone out of the blue and expect them to go along with it," he said.

Fubuki knew he was putting his cards on the table too soon, but he said, loud enough for the retreating Edo to hear, "I'll make it worth your while."

Some people would claim that Edo held self-interest a little too close to heart. Those people would be right.

"Oh?" he said, stopping to look back, "What could you do that would be worth my while? It's not as if I need promotion from this second rate show of yours."

"Something that's not on sale for anyone else," Fubuki answered, eyes lidded.

Ryo caught on to what he meant a lot quicker than Edo did, surprisingly.

"I've known you for a long time and can safely say that's been on sale to a lot of people," Ryo said flatly.

Waving a dismissive hand, Fubuki answered, "I've settled more now, Ryo. Whether you believe it or not I don't offer my services as freely as before. Especially not to two guys at the same time."

Getting what they were meaning, Edo's eyes widened with indignant shock.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we… both of us… with you! I'm not that cheap!" he insisted quickly.

Fubuki shrugged, glancing over his shoulders.

"Looks like the curtain's raising again now," the star stated, "I've got to go back out. If you two, either of you, want to follow that's your choice. If not then I'll find something else to do. A true idol always has a trick up his sleeve."

With that he was gone, elegantly walking back on stage to welcome his viewers back from their chance to wander off to the kitchen and get something to eat. They both watched him as if he was mad. Which was quite probable.

It was an ambitious gamble, and one that could easily fail. They both knew that doing this would mean their pride would be lost, with witnesses to it being taken away. Two witnesses that would get a good view…

They looked at one another, both thinking that they could walk away right now and forget this ever happened.

Then they both walked on stage.


End file.
